


Ice Blooded Heroes

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comforting of course, Dont worry it hurts now but it gets better, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe i dunno ill see, Temporary Character Death, These tags are awful sorry, They are gay, character death at the beginning, fluff ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting the timeline, Leonard expected things to go as smoothly as Sara described death would be. Lonely and void. He didn't give a chance for anyone to ruin his plan, even if it wasn't laid out perfectly. </p>
<p>Maybe death wasn't final, and he didn't doubt that Team Flash thought the same. </p>
<p>Barry certainly had a say about it too.</p>
<p>(Not Discontinued but Paused??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Doesn't Mean the End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I'm stalling on the prompts BUT I am giving you some long quality ColdFlash as soon as I can actually sleep at the times I'm supposed to be sleeping at. Yes, everyone, I am risking my sleep for fanfiction. I decided that I couldn't just wait till someone else thought of the idea, so why not write it myself?
> 
> Okay, so first, this takes place a few days after Lisa getting a bomb into her. This doesn't include Harry for the moment, so I'm going to push him out of the way. Sorry Harry, just go eat some burgers. As you can guess this is a twist on the end of season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow.  
> (Please watch it if you haven't, it's really really good.) So yeah, there's the context.
> 
> \+ Sorry that my writing is rlly short, I promise you more writing next chapter, just had to build plot at first.
> 
> I might shove some more characters in here ?? But for now, this is the best for the intro can go. Enjoy my dudes !!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, and yes I will edit this as time goes on.

There are things that Leonard Snart knew he couldn't be. He couldn't be a hero. There wasn't a choice for that anymore. When he had the chance to become one, he merely shoved it away with a false smirk and a glint in his eye. He chose this path for a reason, and he knew he did. Even if time wanted him to become a hero, his past clung deeply in his veins, ice cold and programmed into him without a second glance. The path that he chose wasn't up for discussion, even if Barry hoped that he could become one. That Leonard Snart, _Captain Cold_ , a killer; robber of ATMS; friend of Mick Rory; sister of Lisa Snart; could become something other than what his father had told him many years ago.

However, the time he had spent, the lives he ruthlessly killed throughout his years, weren't in vain. He knew that time had something planned out for him in the future. One he didn't know that he could approve of, one that he could own. But when the clock slowed down at the moment, he couldn't let a friend die. Throughout his travels, he noticed the ice melt slowly. Not like the ice from his gun, the ice that had killed and harmed so many people, but the ice he shielded himself with. The one that he couldn't, he just _couldn't_ , let break away from the criminal that they all knew him as. It was no doubt that he would risk his life, without a plan or thought, to his _friends_.

His lips tightened, heart pounding out from his chest like it wanted to escape. Len _wanted_ to escape. Wanted to run as fast scarlet himself, and be reunited with his team. The ones who put up with his asshole nature and kept him on the ship without a bat of an eye. It wasn't like they were forced to keep him there, but they did. This was something he needed to do to repay them. Breathing was hard, as putting up with your demise is as well. What will Lisa do without him? Will the Flash ever know where he went? Would Mick stay around, or leave? Questions rushed through his head, clearly not helping his situation as he placed his well loved gun on top of his parka. Give them a memory of himself, its better than ashes and dust.

"Get him out of here!"

"No!"

"Just do it."

The assassin he had grown fond of captured his lips, the final piece of human contact he was going to have in his lifetime. He welcomed it, his heart beating erratically and eyes lulling shut. It felt like it had lasted forever. As long as forever could be, of course. She had pulled back, a sinking feeling sliding to his stomach, giving a deep and lonely growl. This was it? This is how Leonard Snart was going to end. It hadn't been a bad run. Stole so many countless things his bastard father could only dream of stealing. If only he had spent more time with his little sister, memories of her in sweet little pigtails and a crooked grin warming his heart.

"No! _**Shut it down!**_ "

He could feel the bitter laugh in his throat, a furious glare fixed on the old time master. After everything they sacrificed, he thought that he would stop now? He never thought about how many lives they had ruined? No matter how small or pointless, they were human lives that had children and friends and people they _loved_. Len understood how deep his emotions ran, wanting to blame it on how his death would come soon, yet wanting to let it sink in. They had -- **No**. We had fought hard for this fate, and no old stinking man in robes was going to take away all of the battles they had done together, the moments of trust and fear.

" _There are no strings on me._ "

Len would have laughed from the look of pure horror on the male's face, if only the bomb hadn't activated at that time. He could feel the pain, the suffocating spasm of countless deaths throughout time. It was overwhelming, and it brought true terror to Leonard. But somewhere inside the Oculus, was a feeling of life that flooded into his head. It made his fingertips tingle and it could brush an effortless smile on his face. The sense was tearing him apart, part of his brain wondering if this is how it will always be, or if somehow there was a way to escape this heaven/hell combo. It seemed to last for a few minutes, a handful of shock being choked down his chest. The air was sucked out of him in a moment notice, crystal blue eyes widening and his hands crawling up to his neck. He couldn't _breathe_ , and yet he was conscious, black threatening to shut him down but never doing so. _God_ , please help him. The male wanted to beg now, the suffering lasting for minutes, or even more then that. It felt like he was being forced to breathe underwater, and his body was attempting to do so and failing at its greatest extent.

"Please," He croaked out, fingers like dancing flames against his solid ice skin.

"Let me go home."

No, no, no, _no_ , _no_ , **_no_**. Not now, not ever, this wasn't how death was supposed to play out, was it?

He was free falling now, leather jacket sticking to his skin, burning him like a rope would react to a flame. How long did this have to continue for? He couldn't keep track of time anymore either, slipping between the lines but still existing. He could feel like time was doing its best to shove him back into the place he belonged, so he hoped. Now, it wasn't very much that someone in the Snart family would hope, but oh dear god he hoped like there was no tomorrow. Which there really wasn't on his case. At least, he thought so. Len felt like this wasn't normal, that this wasn't correct. He died by detonating a time bomb during wherever the hell the time masters were in history, so it would make sense that it wouldn't. The Oculus filled timelines in his head, things that were supposed to happen, timelines that were changed for the 'good of humanity', and the ones that were there during the original plan of time. The cold criminal flinched, electric sparks surrounding him, now placed on solid ground instead of collapsing through space.

The room felt familiar, something he could've put his finger on if he wasn't nauseous. His lungs ached, coughing as muffled voices were heard down the hallway. Len attempted to get on his knees, sluggish movements restricting him and only making the newly formed ache in his head worse. His stomach gave up, turning to the left and leaving vomit all over the grey floors. Where was he? What time era? He needed to get moving before somebody could hurt him, and he needed to find his team. They were worried sick about him, or even accepted his death by the time he arrived here. There wasn't must time, Len pushing himself against the wall before his knees buckled and he went tumbling to the ground. What a way to make an entrance, he thought. A little rest wouldn't kill anymore, would it?

 


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart awakens from his restless sleep, gaining attention from Team Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a few days but I reached the goal of 3K words on this chapter !! Oh golly, I hope that it's good for your liking, sorry for the wait !! I'm gonna get to the prompts after this and write them tomorrow, so be looking our for that. ;^)
> 
> Enjoy the read ! Feedback is always open. :^)

The rush of adrenaline was what woke him up at first. His bones screaming out in an aching sensation, head pounding against his skull over and over again. It wasn't the ideal feeling he wanted while awakening, however, it wasn't like he could choose. Last thing he remembered was detonating the bomb and the bone-deep sensation of his skin being ripped out. Len wanted to open his eyes, but the blinding light that shone harshly on them said otherwise. There was a moment where he attempted to sit up, only groaning in restless pain as he rested himself back on the bed. He was close to panicking, but there was a hand that had pressed itself on his chest. It was familiar, and it gave a soothing feeling, oddly enough.

What did they want with him? It was questionable enough that Len couldn't help but reaching out to the hand firmly placed against his chest. He heard a hiss, the arm jerking back and leaving Len with the discomfort of before. The cold male shivered, surprisingly, the warmth that was pressed against him quietly fading by the second. He wondered why the room was heating up, his hands wastefully flexing to attempt to gather his strength and ask the person himself. Plus, if the thought of being so weak that he couldn't sit up meant something, it didn't mean that wherever he was put was safe.

Len opened his mouth, not noticing till now that his throat was dry, and in desperate need for water.

"Where am I?" Was all he could manage to rasp out.

"You're safe, Cold. That's all that matters."

The gentle voice, one he in his state couldn't figure out for the life of him who it was, made his shoulder relax. He trusted him? Whoever this 'him' was, it seemed like he was safe. Slipping into sleep once again wasn't as hard this time, ignoring the temptation to get up and examine his surroundings. However, something just wasn't right.

  
After his first few encounters with the cool-headed criminal, he knew that there was always something _off_ about the male. Barry, of course, never expected to see him on the floor, only days later from bringing him to jail for the murder of his father. It still didn't explain why Cold was unconscious, on the floor in STAR Labs, and freezing like dry ice. Caitlin had explained to him that his genes had mixed in with the ones of a meta-human, however, the good news was that Snart's human genes weren't combining with them, ensuring that the bone-chilling effect would fade within time. What was unexplainable though, was the reason /how/ Snart got those genes if he wasn't in Central City during the Particle Accelerator explosion.

Barry insisted that he would stay with Snart, wanting to ask him questions about how he ended up here and where the hell he came from. It wasn't long before the room had grown chilly as well, even his speedster heat not shielding him from the low temperature. When the older male had awaken, the room fell deep into an arctic blizzard, not including the snow and wind. The speedster shook in his sweater, silently watching as the other, now restless on the hospital bed, slowly awaken and evaluating his surroundings while his eyes were shut. Snart was anxious, and Barry almost scolded the man as he tried to sit up. Despite the temperate, Scarlet quietly nudged the man down, palm flat against the wool sweater the other was wearing.

It shocked him as the other man grasped his wrist, burning with icy smoke trailing off his hands. And _god_ it burned. The speedster pulled his arm out of Cold's grasp, throat tight as the other spoke quietly. All he could do was reassure his safety, continuing to stare at the ice sculpture of a man drift back into a clearly restless sleep. It was better than being put into something else. Whatever had happened to Snart gave his stomach a deep pit. It reminded him of when he had gone back in time, his stomach dropping just at the sight of his mother. Barry shook his head, rubbing his aching wrist as it recovered with ease.

"What happened to you, Snart?" The question was more rhetorical than anything, drifting out of the freezing medical bay and straight to the cortex. He needed his questions to be answered, but they really couldn't if the only person with the answers was out cold.

"Oh, hey, look at what I found out by the sample of Snart's blood." Caitlin waved him over, urgent to tell him about her latest discovery.

"It seems like, since the meta-human genes aren't combining genetically with the rest of his genes, the cold that he's expelling explains how they're leaving his system. Somehow, they're wearing themselves out by using up the thermal energy in and around him, which also explains why the room is so cold."

She seemed proud with herself, a small grin dancing on her lips. Barry nodded, sort of understanding what Snart was going through right now. Still, it didn't explain how he got these genes into him _or_ how he broke out of Iron Heights in the first place. It didn't seem normal, since his sister didn't mention anything about breaking him out until a few days had past. The speedster thought quietly, shaking his head and thanking Caitlin with a warm smile.

"No problem, Barry. I'm going to run a few tests on Cold when he wakes up, so I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks, Caitlin. I appreciate it, really."

If it wasn't for Barry, he knew that the others would've refused to help Snart after what had happened before. However, the cold that he was emitting also helped him convince his friends too. After all, they all knew that Cold wasn't a meta-human in the first place. Things had gotten crazy after the black hole over Central City, and it still wasn't getting better. After they had interacted with Jay, it just seemed like whatever he did wasn't the right choice. And honestly, it scared him down to the core. He knew that the choices he made was set in stone now, so he slipped out of his thoughts to continue with the matter at hand.

Barry rubbed his arms, his sleeves rolled up and body heat getting back to normal. At least as normal as it can get for him. Having a little more heat did help during winter, but once the summer sun came out, there was no mercy for him. Even in the lightest T-shirts. Maybe something about his body heat could help Snart? He glanced over at Caitlin, Cisco now joining her and enjoying himself with a bag of chips.

"Hey guys, do you think that we can speed up the process a bit more with Snart? I mean, he's pretty cold but he seemed to relax under my body heat, and that was just my hand alone. How about something about connecting my heat with a device or a link?"

The two considered what he had proposed, slipping a smile as they thought in unison. It wasn't such a bad idea, since everything they had tried to heat up the room with collapsed in frost and ice.

"That's true, Barry, but it could be dangerous. I mean we saw what happened when I tried to take his blood pressure."

"I guess his name is really making sense," Cisco beamed, even if it wasn't really relevant to the conversation. Good 'ol Cisco.

"Yeah, but since I'm a speedster and my body temperature is higher than normal, it wouldn't really hurt me as much. Maybe we could do something about his hands too?"

He gave a begging glance over at Cisco, who stared back and fell back with a groan.

"Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do. But no promises!"

"Good to see that we're on board."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle before getting back to work. It wasn't everyday that someone is found with newly developed meta-human powers on the floor of STAR Labs. Might as well take the opportunity? Barry strolled back into the Med-Bay, rolling down his sleeves to help his body keep warm. As soon as he entered though, the other male was sitting up, hands on his head and eyes lulled shut. What was he doing awake? Sitting up no less!

"I wouldn't sit up if I were you, Snart."

The other hummed in acknowledgement, a puff of smoke exhaling from his nostrils. They stood in silence, Barry daring to slide a chair up and take a seat, careful of his actions. While the other was asleep, he noticed that Snart's skin had gotten pale, lips almost a scary shade of blue and fingers coated in frost. Brought a whole new meaning to the name "Captain Cold".

"How long was I out?" Cold broke the silence.

"A few hours, if I had to guess. We found you downstairs when STAR Labs suffered through an unknown powersurge of sorts. Lucky we found you."

Barry spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the other with his new found and temporary powers.

"Great. What a way to come back with a bang, huh Scarlet?"

Snart cracked his eyes open, his icy blue eyes giving a sharp stab in him, more intimidating than anything else. Frost was bunched up on his eyelashes, the male sitting up with purpose, hands lingering on his thighs. The speedster wondered how it would be to have different powers than what he had got the day the Particle Accelerator exploded. What would he have? Probably not as cool as what he has now. Directing his attention back at the freezing criminal, he wondered if now would be a bad time as ever to ask what had happened to him.

"Well uh, what happened, Snart?"

Silence and a drop in temperature gave Barry a shudder, not shaking just yet but knowing that if the others walked in now, they wouldn't be able to handle five minutes of the cold. Cold opened his mouth, then closed it again, giving himself a moment to compose himself before Cisco opened the door with a grin. It slowly faded when he found out the situation he had interrupted.

"Bad timing?"

"No, its perfect timing, Cisco."

Snart drawled, a neutral expression strong on his features. Cisco stared at Cold for a little before moving his gaze to Barry, grin slapped back on his face. Seems like he still hasn't gotten over his kidnapping. But, who wouldn't? He almost froze his brothers hands off.

"Caitlin thinks she found a way to warm up Cold over here.  _But_.."

"What is it Cisco?"

"Well," He paused. "It _might_ have to do something about you and Cold _physically_ sharing body heat?"

Snart almost gave a shocked expression at that, he was sure of it, but the other only hid a smirk underneath it. Does this mean that he has to be physically touching Snart? Or is there something else that he can do?

"Can't you make a heating system or something like that? Can't we transfer the heat like I suggested?"

"Until we can figure that out, we'll need you to, uh, do some hugging during sleeping hours?" Caitlin buzzed in, sticking her head into the room with a shiver.

"You want me to spoon Barry while we sleep?" Snart chimed in, and god he could feel his cheeks heat up by the thought of that.

"Can't you think of anything else, Cisco? Caitlin?"

Despite the deep flushing that he could clearly feel, he didn't necessarily like the idea of snuggling up to Snart every night after his rounds. It would be, more or less, kind of awkward. Plus, wasn't he his nemesis? Please don't tell him it's normal for this to happen to superheroes.

"Sorry, dude. This is the only reasonable way to control his cold while the genes are still getting out of his system. Plus, all the tech that we put on him keeps malfunctioning due to the frost it gets covered in."

"Well, that's just _peachy_. When can I move in, Scarlet?" His tone was sarcastic, and Barry guessed that he wasn't pleased with the idea of moving in together for who knows how long.

"Do you know how long he has to be with me?" Barry questioned.

"Probably until we figure out a new way to deal with the cold. But at this rate, the genes would get out within a few weeks. If not, a month or so at best."

Barry stood up, sighing as a puff of mist clouded his vision. Is was really that cold, wasn't it? Caitlin slipped out of the room for a few minutes, Cisco beginning to explain the gist of what's going to happen during the weeks that Snart was going to become his roommate. When she had returned, she had a heavy winter jacket on and some thick gloves to shield her hands from the low temperature. He guessed that this was the time that they should pile out and let her do her doctor stuff. Poor Snart, she'll want to run all the tests on him. Weird feeling sympathy for your nemesis, huh?

They both slipped out of the room, closing the door behind them and enjoying the heat given off by the heater. Exhaling in relief, Barry slid into a chair beside Cisco, who was typing away at his computer. He watched his friend try to figure out how to make the best cold resistant gloves that can prevent Snart's fingers to coat frost over everything. Cisco must've had a good idea if he jumped up and went straight to work. This gave him a chance to think about how Snart and him would separate everything to give themselves their own privacy. It was going to get awkward _real_ fast.

Like on cue, Caitlin stepped out of the room, casting a quirky smile over to Barry. She didn't like the idea of being stuck in a room with Snart for more than a few minutes, so she had quickly done his tests and whisked out of the room before any words could be exchanged between them. Frost lingered on the gloves, melting slowly to the exposed heat.

"Anything abnormal? Other than the frost."

"Nope! Everything that I could find was perfectly normal." She paused. " _Except_ for the fact that his torso was covered in burn marks. It doesn't make any sense, there wasn't anything on fire where we found him."

"Maybe Heatwave had something to do with it?"

"From what I heard, Heatwave left town about a month ago to go 'settle' things? It's just a rumor, but he could be back in Central." She added, a bit curious herself if the pyro had caused the unusual wounds.

"At least we have a theory, Barry. There could be something he isn't telling us. And since it's Snart, it's most likely he isn't."

Barry nodded, spinning around in his chair as Caitlin quietly slipped out of the room. After a while, he had gotten nauseous from spinning around, even trying to superspeed himself in circles. It didn't turn out so well, of course. By the time he snapped out of his pointless time waster, Cisco was back in the room and suiting up to head into the Med-Bay. The speedster wondered if Snart could pretend to be that ice princess for a little, snorting a bit at the thought. He wouldn't dare do it, which just gave a smile on his lips. God, that would be hilarious.

When the door opened he suppressed a shudder, wondering if he should consider buying a coat when Snart's over. Otherwise, Barry stood up and peeked into the Med-Bay, Cisco going off in nerd talk about the gloves he had whipped up in an hour or so, which was impressive on his part, as Cold carefully slipped them on.

"Could you speak English?" Cold interrupted, casting an icy glance at Barry before bringing his attention back at Cisco.

"Oh, right. Basically, you keep the gloves on, the frost stays in. Take the gloves off, and we'll be having another inside snow party like now. But, since Barry is the one who's providing body heat to you, your cold temperatures will still effect the room you're in until the 'cuddling-therapy' is put into play."

Hiding his annoyance, Snart nodded, understanding what his new powers could do. It wasn't like he was going to plan a heist or anything, his timeline self still in jail. He wondered if Team Flash had noticed that yet, or if they were just taking him in no matter what because of the circumstances. However, if anyone had to know about time travel, it had to be Barry, right?

"Looks like I'm all set." He drawled, his snarky attitude never leaving his tone.

"I guess that I should take you to my house. Is that okay Cisco?"

Cisco nodded shyly, looking in between the two. "Yeah, that's fine. But if I see something freaky happening I'm going to cancel 'cuddle-therapy' until we figure out a new way to heat up Captain Cold."

Barry shook his head in mild disgust. What did he expect him to do with Snart? Okay, wow, nevermind. He motioned Snart to follow him out of the room, the cold temperature quietly shifting to the main cortex in just a few minutes. Did he not have any control over that? He considered getting the winter blanket stash out early if the cold continued to emit out of him.

"Wow, Scarlet. I thought that you would take me out to dinner first."

By not even giving a glance the speedster could feel the smirk on Snart's lips radiating off of him. It annoyed him to no end as he huffed out an irritated breath, giving a quick goodbye to Cisco and Caitlin (thanking them as well), before the two were downstairs and next to the entrance of STAR Labs. Since he didn't have a car or a vehicle at all, Barry guessed that he either has to walk with Snart, or run while carrying him. Either one he wasn't up for.

"I have a better idea than any of the ones that you're thinking about." Cold chimed in, gloved hands in his pockets and leather jacket resting on his shoulders.

"If you even mention trying to break into a car I will bring you back inside that Med-Bay."

"Got any better ideas? It isn't like I'm going to let you carry me over to your house, Scarlet," He snapped, eyebrows knitted together.

"It's either that, or we have to walk. And I don't think that you want to risk being caught by the police just as you woke up from being unconscious." Barry spoke with a raised voice, letting out a sigh and settling his gaze on the other male.

"You have a point there, but I'm not going to let you carry me, Barry. I do have a sense of pride."

He rolled his eyes, not bothering with the conversation since he was already tired of the pointless arguement. If he had to be honest right now, this would be the worst case scenario in all of superhero history. Other than the fact that this was for the well being of someone instead of being forced to do it. Which he kind of was. Linking with his speedforce, Barry whisked Snart off his feet, piggy-backing him over to his house and stopping abruptly. He let the frosty man off his back, the other not knowing what had happened.

"You _didn't_." He gaped.

"Well I just _did_."

Cold leaned next to the door, looking like he could be sick from how fast Barry had gone. On the other hand, the speedster smiled with pride, slipping the keys to his door and unlocking it quietly. He had missed his bed, honestly. And living in another apartment for a while was more lonely than it seemed. But, with Snart here, it isn't going to feel very empty now. He sighed, pushing the door open and stepping in. This was gonna be a long few weeks, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Barry lives at Joe's house or just living in STAR Labs after the blackhole ?/ I'm just going to go with the assumption that he has another apartment out there for the sake of the fanfiction. Guess that we have these two living under the same roof for a while, I wonder what'll come out of that. Winky wink.
> 
> If I'm feeling risky enough I maybe would write smut into this fanfiction, but I'm still thinking about the ideal plot of this story. I'll spoil a bit though, past Heatwave is gonna come into this. I'm not sure when Legends of Tomorrow was happening during the whole season 2 of Flash, so I'm just gonna guess it was after Snart broke out of jail and before Zoom made himself visible and stuff. Just gotta remember this stuff or its gonna go hectic.
> 
> Thanks for reading by the way !! You're all great. :^)


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and Cold. Barry and Leonard. Allen and Snart. Combinations, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting you guys !! Sorry, Algebra is super annoying and it's literally a lot of work every single day. By the way, the time that I'm placing these chapters is most likely the timeframe as when I'll be posting these ??
> 
> Honestly, these ideas of the fic is making me wanna write more, so stay in tune for plenty of plot to go around.  
> Oh! Thank you for everyone that comments, it really pushes me to want to write whenever I have the chance to !!
> 
> Who's ready for Flash season 3????
> 
> Enjoy !!

The wood boards creaked when he stepped in, finding the warmth that radiated in the apartment disappearing in his presence. It cast a frown on Len's light blue lips, sharp eyes gazing around the living room. The colors were nice and gave an autumn feel to the apartment; reds, oranges, and yellows scattering the living room.

He could feel the frost inside the cold-resistant gloves, marked with a fancy snowflake on each. The gloves did make things easier to touch things, however, it still didn't make him feel less in awe about himself and the meta-human powers he temporarily acquired. It was.. powerful if he had to describe it. Yet it sent a sense of dread through him whenever he thought about it too much. These powers were out of control, and totally not cool and collected like his original cold gun had been.

"Care to give me a tour?"

"Well uh,"

He saw as Barry turned to him, not minding the look of pure curiosity flashing through his eyes. Crossing his arms, he took a couple more steps inside the apartment, puffs of smoke creeping out of his mouth. His stance was stiff, and his posture wasn't the best at the moment from the healing burns. Sadly he didn't get the 'mega-healing' from the package of superhuman powers. And it wasn't comforting to know that any warmth introduced to you will be sucked into an endless abyss of ice. Cisco was right, the name he had chose for Len was ironically fitting.

"The kitchen is to your left, go ahead and eat whatever's there. I need to go shopping tomorrow anyway. The bathroom is to the left of the hallway which is right ahead and, as I am about to show you, the bedroom is to the right." He explained.

Nodding, Len kept his jacket on as the speedster carefully walked towards the bedroom he had spoke about. Honestly, he was expecting the apartment to be more messy than anything, but he wasn't complaining. There was piles of laundry that needed to be folded or washed, but it seemed that Barry usually had other plans than taking care of his clothes. Next was the bed, which was made in a rushed fashion. He couldn't help but not be surprised by that. The cold criminal brushed the bed off, sitting down as it dipped under his weight.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftovers from a Thai place if you want any.." Barry spoke quietly, Len almost wondering if he was doing it for his sake.

"Thanks for the offer, Scarlet, but I'm not hungry."

Declining his offer, Len sat quietly on the bed, hands together as he exhaled slowly. His thoughts drifted, finally happy that this hell-bent of a day was going to end. First it had started off with him dying, then waking up with abnormal powers, and now he has to spoon his nemesis. He didn't like the idea of any of this happening, swallowing thickly as his breathing quickened ever so slightly, doing his best to regulate it. In between fretting over the outcome of events and his powers, he hadn't noticed when Barry took a seat next to him, hand on his shoulder.

".. Snart? Are you there?"

His eyes snapped onto the speedster, slightly dazed and just exhausted. He hadn't noticed when the other began to speak, half wanting to shove off the hand from his shoulder and the other taking comfort from the heat. Len took the latter, leaning faintly towards the touch.

"Sorry. I was distracted. What were you saying?"

Barry's face twisted into one of concern, sparking some unknown anger in the cold criminal. Did he think he needed help? He didn't need any if the speedster was thinking about it. Help wasn't something a Snart considers unless it's part of business, and business hours are closed. The doors have been closed for a long while. Maybe he hadn't said anything? He just really wanted to lay down and _sleep_.

"I wasn't saying anything, you just seemed a bit.. dazed out?" Barry pursed his lips.

Len glanced over at the other, narrowing his eyes and unknowingly dropping the temperature in the room. He could feel it, the warmth disappearing without any drop for Barry to feel remotely good in here. Not bothering with an apology, Snart sighed. There wasn't a good reason to apologize anyway, the speedster would just reassure him that it wasn't his fault even though it was. He knew it was.

"I appreciate the compassion, but I don't need it." He snarled, crossing his arms and shrugging off the _awfully_   warm hand off his shoulder.

The other male seemed hurt, and it caused Leonard to shut his eyes, wanting to shudder from how dark it was when he did. A long pause and painful silence was all that Barry needed to know. Know what? Well, that was answered when Leonard was startled by the hands that were placed on top his gloves. He wanted to flinch back, not used to the kind touch, only Lisa's and his mother's.

"Let me help you." Barry whispered, Leonard almost not catching his words. "I know that you're scared, even if your big criminal act says otherwise. You need to tell me what happened, and we can fix all of this. Okay?"

He wasn't used to this kind of tone, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. How the hell did the kid get it in him to be so trusting to someone? Especially to who is supposed to be one of your 'super-villains'.

"What if I don't want to tell you, kid? What if I don't want to tell you because of other reasons, like I don't know. You're kind of someone who isn't supposed to be kind to me? Aren't you a hero Barry?"

The words slowly grew louder, his tone not shocking him, but definitely shocking the other. Leonard opened his mouth quickly though, not letting Barry slip another word into his small vent. But by God he was little pissed off now.

"How come after one little incident I have to trust you with _everything_ that had happened in the last few weeks? You're a superhero, and I'm a criminal. It's simple as that! So tell me, why should I trust you?"

The speedster mouth was open, but just a small bit. He closed it and opened it again a few times as he collected his thoughts, before his expression hardened and he knitted his brows towards Cold.

"That's right, I don't need to get your trust, because I don't need it. All I need to do is help you, Snart. Can't you understand that I'm trying to _help_ you?"

His tone was sympathetic, but it made Leonard stand up with fury, eyes cold and unforgiving.

  
" _Understand_? How could you understand! With your perfect little powers that you can control with little to no problems and a team that has your sugar-coated name all over it! When did you ever think that you could understand what I have been through, what had happened during that time! Well excuse me, _Allen_ , but I don't think that you have died before!"

Breathing harsh, his hands were balled up in tight fists. His shoulders slacked, trying to regain his composure as the room drifted into eerie silence. Discomfort radiated off the two males, Barry shifting his posture and standing up with a frightening calmness.

"Its true that I haven't died, but I've seen others do so, Snart," The tone could've sent chills down anyone's spine, and it was unnatural in Barry's case.

"I'll get some coffee. Make yourself comfortable,"

Len ran a hand through his face after the kid left the room, leveling his breathing and letting his temper dip. He knew that the kid had gone through a lot, but what really happened during the time he had left?

 

"God, how could I be so stupid!" Barry grit through his teeth, tapping into his speed force and loading up the coffee machine. He paused when it began to brew, tapping his fingers against the counter with unrestrained annoyance. This was to be expected, yet he was just mostly shocked by how unwilling Cold was to receive help.

It hadn't even been a day and the two had already gotten into a pretty nasty fight right before they were going to have to begin 'Cuddle-Therapy'. He wondered if Cold was even going to let him touch him, running a hand through his hair discouragingly. His eyes watched the brewing coffee, taking leveled breaths and questioning himself on how much he really knew of Snart.

Barry knew that some pretty bad things had happened in his childhood, and he didn't want to fall into that pit. And the new information about him _dying_? That was not expected. The residue from the burns meant that he died from something that must've been burning hot. Did Heatwave do this to him? Or was there something else that happened while he was out of town? The heists that Cold usually did every month or so had dropped, so he must've been somewhere else than Central City.

His cell phone rung, quite annoyingly, as he concluded his thoughts. He would just let Cold do his 'cooling' down while he took as much time as possible to make this coffee. It was Cisco, and he thanked the cliche moments that he had to get calls during tense times. He let it ring a few more seconds before he picked up with an exasperated hello.

"Woah dude. I'm guessing that it hasn't gone so well?" Cisco asked, getting ready to leave S.T.A.R. Labs for the night.

Barry sighed. "Yeah. We got into a fight. I mean I should've expected this but.." _I guess I was hoping for a little more trust?_

"That's rough. Have any of you apologized? Because seriously, you need to give body heat to Cold or something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"I'll do my best, Cisco. I'm not one for apologizing..?"

"Yeah, I can tell." He heard the other let out a soft chuckle, furring his brows. He wasn't that bad at it, was he?

The creak of the door and the thump of heavy boots against the frozen floor brought Barry's attention towards his bedroom. Cold had opened the door, jacket zipped and lips pressed together in an unhappy way. He clearly wasn't in the best mood after the argument, and Cisco was still speaking. The speedster could only stare in silence for long moments before he addressed Cisco again.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll do something about it, don't worry,"

"Alright. Catch you tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Barry."

He hung up, sarcastic laughing echoing in his head. _Already doing that, Cisco._ Anyway, the house was back to a still silence, Cold's fingers finally prying off the handle of the doorknob as he went straight for the door. In a quick second Barry was in front of him, shaking his head.

"Move, kid." Great. He was in a _wonderful_   mood it seemed.

Barry once again just shook his head. He understood that Snart wanted some space but if all matters come to worse he could would to run away and try to tame the powers himself. It would earn him an angry lecture by Caitlin and a lot of exhausted sighs from Cisco, he was almost sure of it. The other's piercing glare was frightening, but he just swallowed the building fear and stared right back with his own. Soon, Cold crossed his arms, Barry not sure if he was impressed or down right annoyed at him.

"Can't I go for a walk?"

"Not unless I follow you." He could almost swear that when Snart spoke it was dripping with some sort of venom.

"Do you think I'm going to leave you so early, Scarlet? Sorry, I don't really have a choice."

He was caught off guard when Cold shoved him to the side, regaining his balance when the other had opened the door and began to go outside. Didn't he know when to back down? He quickly pulled on his jacket, catching up with Snart, who was walking at a fast tempo. At least as fast as he could.

"Hey, wait a moment!" He called after him, the other not bothering to slow down.

The speedster caught up with Cold, walking side by side with him, a gust of wind carrying the chilly air. His eyes gazed over at Snart, admiring the flush of his cheeks and the frost in his hair. Barry would have stared longer if he didn't catch those blue eyes flicking up to him. He cast his eyes downward, a bit embarrassed and shocked that he had spent even a moment staring at the other. The chirping of crickets and the falling of leaves was enough of an excuse to look away anyway, fiddling his hands together. Should he apologize?

"..I wanted to say, kid,"

Barry snapped his head back up, blinking a few times in rapid attention.

".. Sorry. You know, about what I said."

Something struck his chest and he slowed down, gently pausing on the sidewalk with a calm smile. You see, this was pretty unique. Smiling from an apology was one thing, but smiling from an apology from _Leonard Snart_ himself was another story altogether. Barry couldn't place his finger on it, but a heavy weight lifted from his chest, exhaling with a slight laugh.

"..It's alright, Snart. I actually wanted to apologize as well. I didn't mean to storm out on you, I just wanted to help you. I mean, like, help you if you needed it and all 'cause it was mostly my fault that we took care of you for-"

Snart's hand gestured him to go quiet, his trademark smirk on his tinted lips. Was he amused? It didn't help that Barry flushed, rambing was what he did most of the time anyway. Iris could provide plenty of evidence for it too. He fiddled with his hands, chuckling awkwardly.

"It's fine, Scarlet. I just needed to ' _chill_ '."

This made the speedster groan, the smirk on the other's face proud and clear. He covered his face and laughed a bit. It was honestly ironic that he now had meta-human powers that related to ice, and that Snart was really open to adopting the new persona. He guessed that it was the same as the Flash persona too, but when it all came together they were just Barry Allen, a CSI, and Leonard Snart, a criminal.

"It's getting late. Should we head back?" Cold questioned, facing the still red-faced hero.

"Sure. I hope the coffee's still warm."

Barry flashed a small smile, turning around and beginning to head back to his house. The walk was quiet, but this time it was comfortable and a bit cheery on his part. What was amazing was how he could hear the frost crackle inside the gloves whenever the other would flex his hand. It was interesting and it caused Barry to think up of even more questions about Snart's new found powers. He wondered how cold he could really go, and how much he could handle before his body turns into a Snart-Popsicle. His thoughts were cut short when the two metas arrived back to the cozy home.

Whipping his key out, he unlocked the door he had barely managed to lock and Snart walked in, hands moving a bit. His gaze met the other's for a moment before the two glanced away. If Barry had to be honest right now, he was almost to the point of sweating from how hot the room was. Maybe it was how the gloves stopped the ice from spreading around evenly, the thought of having what basically was a human sized ice pack on him was tempting. He did another quick glance at the other before opening his mouth.

"Let's sleep. I can make coffee tomorrow anyway,"

Snart nodded, or at least he thought he did, and watched as the male slipped back into the bedroom once again with what seemed to be an urgent need to escape the room. The speedster took his time though, not wanting to seem touchy on the thought of snuggling up with the criminal. Strangely, it made his stomach feel funny, Barry just blaming it on how small his dinner was earlier.

It couldn't mean anything, could it?

  
Leonard had left a crack when he entered the bedroom, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His fingers twitched inside the gloves, part of him wanting to remove them and another thinking about the safety of the other meta-human in the kitchen He chose to keep them on, slipping off his heavy boots and placing them neatly next to the small nightstand on the right side.

Somehow this made him nervous, his brain screaming how wrong it was to hug someone else other than his sister. It hadn't registered Barry as someone who wouldn't hurt him. Len just shook his head, forcing his shoulders to relax and shrugging off his jacket as well. He folded it and placed it on the stand, adjusting the long-sleeved shirt he was luckily wearing before he 'died'.

It still confused him how he survived and how his clothes didn't get a single tear. However, thinking about it brought a deep pit in his stomach, so he refused to give it a second thought until he needed to. Leonard sat on top of the covers, leaning against one of the plush pillows and folding his hands on his chest.

He wondered how his timeline before the Oculus and wondered if it had always led to this. But, since he broke it, wasn't this part without strings? This was entirely him, even though he had the choice to storm out and control these powers himself with certain failure, it was his choice to stay. It must be the lack of sleep that's making him do this, after all, he did just black out and not really get a good rest.

The door opened for the fourth time that night, Leonard glancing up at the speedster and shutting his eyes when the other dressed himself with peak speed. It was pretty bright with all that lightning, but no less than two seconds later he felt the bed dip and the covers shift. His eyes opened, taking view of Barry in sleepwear and slipping into the bed carefully. He decided that he should go under too, picking himself up slightly and placing the covers on top him with frosty gloves.

It was an awkward moment, the two just laying in bed with their heads against the warm pillows as the crickets filled in the empty silence. He willed himself that it was time to cuddle up like the cheeky scientist, Cisco, was talking about. His arm slid across the inside of the covers, almost wanting to pull back from how he could feel the heat radiating off of the speedster.

"Get closer, Scarlet. I can't just lay an arm across your chest for the night."

Len watched as the male's face slowly lived up to the nickname, a faint smirk on his lips as Barry shuffled closer to the criminal. He wrapped his arms around the other's torso, hissing quietly from how the heat felt against the light fabric. It wasn't painful, but insanely relaxing, the muscles in his arms wanting to melt from the touch. Leonard guessed that Scarlet felt the same, the other's body beginning to press against him.

Their legs tangled, Barry's hair tickling the criminal's chin and he felt the temperature rise again. They were basically spooning by now, eachother relishing the heat and chill. Of course it was a weird combination, but it only lulled the two and practically begged them to get more contact, more skin and more of each other. Leonard ignored it, rubbing his cheek against his hair as a small hum of comfort echoed through his head.

He ought to thank Cisco in the morning, for this idea at least. Len guessed that they could've done something else to heat him up, but could it be that Barry needed some cooling down himself? His thoughts just drifted blank, the calm, steady beating of his heart enough to bring him to the brink of sleep.

He'd think about it in the morning. For now, Barry Allen was his personal heater and he was his personal ice-pack. Couldn't thank fate now even if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally gay-ing it up. I'm super happy for that.
> 
> I might start another series as well ?? Not sure about it, but watch my account in like two weeks and see if I actually want to write out that story. It's more of a date night with Barry and it slowly grows to be insanely fluffy, so I'll see if I wanna do it. Thoughts ??
> 
> But thank you again, have a goodnight !! :^)
> 
> ( Feedback is appreciated. )


End file.
